InuTaisho's Daughter
by Lady Inu20
Summary: Hi everyone!I had this story Idea in my head for sometime this is my first Inuyasha story Sadly :'-  I don't own Inuyasha or the other Charaters. I hope this story turns out ok. . R&R
1. Surprise

InuTaisho's Daughter

_'Thought'_

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon**

"Dialog"

**Ch.1 Surprise**

* * *

><p>Kagome struggled reaching up, her hand gripping the vines that grew in the well, as she pulled herself out of the portal between her time and the feudal era. She groaned stretching as she dropped her heavy yellow back pack on the ground, sighing as arrows spilled out of her quiver.<p>

"I've got to get them to put a ladder in there."

Her eyes gazed around looking for Inuyasha who was almost always waiting for her.

"Where is that baka... I said I'd be here by mid day. He should be here its not like I'm late all the time... ok maybe I am."

As she turned around to face the well her eyes meet with golden eyes gazing at her. She screamed back pedaling and tripping as she feel backwards to the ground. She looked at the youkai who seemed to simply be watching her, a slight grin on his face.

"Kagome..."

The demon spoke her name. He was clad in armor his hair was white and in a very high pony tail. His eyes were a golden amber color like Sesshomaru's only softer, and he had two stripes on each cheek but instead of a magenta color it was a dark blue. He was wearing the same style of kimono that Sesshomaru wears, however like the strips on his face, it was a navy blue, color.

"Ho... how do you know my name?"

Kagome blinked and in a moment the youkai had moved to stand over her his hand held out as if to offer her a hand up.

"If anyone should know your name young one, it is I."

The youkai voice was steady, calming, commanding, and almost scary all at the same time.

"I've seen you before. I know I have. Who are y..."

As she accepted the hand and was gently pulled to her feet it clicked in her mind.

"You're Inuyasha's father..."

Kagome's mouth hung open for a moment as she stared, her mind already spinning a thousand question. As her mind caught up though the only thing she could think to do was lean forward in a small respectful bow.

The youkai smiled his eyes seeming to shine.

Kagome flinched as she felt his hand on top of her head.

'Oh God what is he going doing? What do I do. He doesn't hate humans like Sesshomaru... NO, NO, He loved Inuyasha's mother.'

Kagome froze barely breathing as the youkai lord place his thumb on her forehead and raised her face so that she was looking at him.

"Do you trust me young one?"

His was voice steady and calming.

"I..."

Kagome swallowed as she watched him bring his other hand close to her face, his claws looking sharper than Sesshomaru's ever had seemed.

"I'm going to die..."

"Do not move."

His voice a cold command.

Kagome was frozen, too scared to even think as she watched the claws come to the point of touching her eye.

'Where is Inuyasha when I need him!'

It was a blinding flash of light as sparks shot around her and she could help but scream. Inuyasha's father kept his hand still as a small pink pearl seemed to form in Kagome's eye. A moment later he pulled his hand away as the sparks continued to fly. The pearl drifted from her eye and rested in the palm of his hand.

Kagome was breathing heavy as she blinked over and over until she could see again. See watched at the he rolled the pearl between his fingers before squeezing it till it shattered into dust. Instantly images began racing through Kagome's mind, things that seem so familiar and so real. Things that could not be true, that had to be dreams.

"It Hurts."

Kagome was shacking as she grabbed her head and leaning forward. She didn't care that her head was now resting on the stomach of the former Western Lord, or the tears that were running down her checks were being soaked up by the Lord fine kimono.

"It... hurts... so.. much!"

She said as her voice caught in her throat with every word and sob. She didn't care that he had put his hand on the back of her head and was making a low rumbling growl. Only that for some reason made it eased the pain and made her feel safe.

"Memories can be painful little one."

His voice was steady.

Kagome felt like she was spinning, everything seemed to be shifting around her and she felt sick. She only managed to look up and utter one would before darkness fell around her.

"Father..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! this is my first Inuyasha story I don't own Inuyasha or the other Charaters. I hope this story turns out ok. I had this story Idea in my head for sometime. Here is the first chapter I am aware that it's a little short but its a start. (R&amp;R)<strong>

**I would also like to thank Ark Angel H F B for helping me with the 1st chapt. **


	2. memories

**Hello sorry that the first two Chapters are alittle short I'll try to put more into the next chapters. If anyone has any Ideas for the next chapters I would really appreciate it. R&R ;)**

Touga's Daughter Ch2: 

_'Thought'_

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon/yelling**

"Dialog"

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Memories<strong>

Kagome cried, everyday she wondered where her family was and they were right beside her all this time, Touga walked up to her and held his daughter as she cried in his arms. Then suddenly he backed away as she was engulfed in a white light as she was transformed into her true half demon form.

She unlike her father and brothers had black hair and was the same length like her brothers'; her eyes were just like Sesshomaru's but softer. Her eye colors were dark blue with a touch of gold. And like Inuyasha she had black dog ears on the top of her head.

She also had (which is unique for some half demons) a tail like her father and elder brother but smaller and was it was very soft and fluffy it was black with a little patch of white on the tip (imagin a wolf or a fox's tail) and she was also wearing the same Fire rat Kemono as Inuyasha's but instead of hers being red it was black .

After she was transformed into her true self she walked over to her father

"Can I go see them?"

Kagome asked,

"yes but I shall be going with you for the way to the western lands are dangerous."

her father said.

Kagome fallowed Touga towards the western lands she stayed close but was prepared just in case something or someone tried to harm her or her father. Touga looked down at his daughter happy to have her back safe and sound.

Touga and Kagome arrived in the Western lands later in the evening, Touga enjoyed listening to the stories that Kagome was telling him about her adventures with her brothers and their friends. As Kagome and her father were nearing Sesshomaru's castle Kagome was found deep in thought about what was going on so far.

'_Who knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were MY brothers I wonder how they will react to seeing me I know Inuyasha would be happy but, what about Sesshomaru? I don't know how he will react but, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _

Kagome having picked up a habit from Inuyasha hopped up into a tree right above Touga and settled down for the night not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>When morning came Touga woke up to see Kagome sitting in a tree up above him.<p>

"Morning father, did you sleep well?"

Kagome asked as she hopped down from the tree

"yes although I usually don't sleep that much, how about you did you sleep well my dear?"

He asked

"I slept well Papa, I had a dream last night, that felt more like a memory.

"Would you like to tell me Kagome?"

Touga asked his daughter Kagome proceeded.

* * *

><p>'<em>Flashback'<em>

_Kagome (age 6 1/2) Inuyasha (age 6 ) &Sesshomaru (age 7 1/2) _

_Kagome and Sesshomaru were outside in the gardens with Inuyasha she and Sesshomaru was asked by their father to look out for Inuyasha while he went into a meeting with one of the minor Lords from the Southern Lands._

"_Sesshomaru? _

_Who was that man with Papa?" _

_Kagome asked innocently as she looked up at her older brother_

_"That was Ryūkotsusei he's one of the Minor Lords from the Southern Lands"_

"_Keh,and why aren't you in there Fluffy? Usually with these kinds of meetings you're with father" _

_Inuyasha said using the nickname that his brother hates _

"_Inuyasha! _

_How many times must I ask you not to call me that name? And my reason for being out here is so I can keep an eye on the TWO of you" __Sesshomaru said _

_"and knowing the two of you you're planning on spying on what father and Ryūkotsusei are discussing and somehow I always get dragged into it but not this time I…"_

_Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome pale white and shaking as if it were cold out._

_"Kagome, what's wrong?" _

_When Kagome looked up at him he saw her eyes slowly turning red and she ran off towards their father's study where the meeting was being held. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fallowed close behind, _

_"Kagome!" _

_Kagome arrived to the study where she burst through the door and saw Ryūkotsusei holding a dagger to her father's throat_

**"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"**

_Kagome's beast yelled as she threw the Dragon Lord away from her father sending him flying into a wall. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got to the study just in time to see Ryukotsusei thrown from their father,_

_"Inuyasha go and get the guards I'll help our sister" _

_Inuyasha did as his brother told him. The guards came and hauled Ryūkotsusei away. _

_'I'LL BE BACK DOG LORD JUST YOU WAIT AND WHEN I DO I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! _

_STARTING WITH YOUR PRESIOUS DAUGHTER!'_

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>As Kagome finished her tale she looked up to her father who also remembered that day<p>

"I was so proud of you little one."

He said to Kagome as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head Kagome was happy she saved her father that day.

"After I sent you into hiding Ryukotsuei sought me out and he did try to kill me but failed as I succeeded in sealing him into a dormant state. The person responsible for my death was Takemaru."


	3. Reunited

Touga's Daughter ch3

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**Beast/inner demon/yelling**

"Dialog"

**Ch.3 Reunited**

* * *

><p>"T-Takemaru?"<p>

Kagome's eyes widened "wasn't he the one who attacked us your sons and I when he got a hold of Sounga?"

Touga nodded

"Yes, he was your mother's first love, but she didn't love him the way he loved her He attacked our home I was able to save her and your brothers. But as I turned to leave Takemaru came at me with a sword and ended my life along with his own."

Touga and Kagome were near the castle grounds when a large blast was felt throughout the forest. Using her senses she tried to figure out whom or what made that blast. Then with her acute hearing she picked up her brothers' voices.

* * *

><p><strong>"WIND SCAR!"<strong>

Inuyasha called out as he dispatched some weakling demons.

**"DRAGON STRIKE!"**

Sesshomaru was finishing off some more weak demons. Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves surrounded by more demons.

Now, Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but even he was at a disadvantage when he noticed the demons coming at him and his brother from all over the place.

**"PUREIFY!"**

Both brothers looked up and saw a figure dressed in black shoot a bright pink arrow that went whizzing by,

Kagome saw the first set of demons be purified to ash as she ran out with Touga right behind her.

Kagome rushed to her brothers' aid when something inside her told her whip her hand out and just like Sesshomaru she had released her own lightning whip (only hers was bright white where his was more yellow) and killed the other group of weak demons that surrounded her brothers.

* * *

><p>Touga watched in amazement at how much his daughter and sons grew<p>

'I shouldn't be too surprised as I've watched over them but…seeing them as they are now right in front of me is a lot better. Kagome, thank you for being there for your bothers especially Inuyasha when I couldn't.'

Touga thought as he faded away knowing that his job was done.

* * *

><p>"Ka-Kagome is it really you?"<p>

Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome as if what he saw was a mere memory. Sesshomaru was in shock as well for years he's wondered over and over at what happened to his little sister. They knew that she was their long lost sister but was unsure at the same time for when they saw her for the first time it looked as if she didn't remember them at all.

Kagome looked up at her brothers and smiled as tears fell from her eyes

"yes, it's really me. I-I'm so sorry for leaving you two, Kami I've missed you both so much"

she said as she ran into their arms (yes Fluffy has his right arm back)

"All this time I've been looking for you and you were right here all along why didn't anyone say anything."

Kagome cried

"We didn't know to tell you Kags we tried but when we saw you it looked as if you didn't remember us."

Inuyasha said,

"I didn't remember you; my adoptive family somehow erased my memories of you, Sesshomaru, Saya, Father and Izayoi. Why they didn't tell me I don't know, all I do know is that I'm here now and that we are family once again."

Kagome looked up at her brothers' and smiled.

"Come, let's head back home for we have a lot to talk about, plus I'm sure our companions would like to meet our little sister"

Sesshomaru said with a smirk, knowing that their four friends were going to get the shock of their lives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an abandoned village Northwest of Sesshomaru's land…<p>

'I grow tired of fighting with Inuyasha and his group. What are we even fighting for? Oh yeah, thats right A fucking jewel? It's all that Onigumo's fault this was all his idea I never even existed until he showed up.'

Naraku thought

_**"Naraku! **_

_**I'm growing tired and impatient with you, either YOU come up with a plan to get the dame Shikon jewel or, I will go and get them myself. Hmmm... you know, that's not a bad idea I mean, I only needed you until I got my strength back." **_

Naraku was about to say something back when a large amount of pain surged through his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet then everything went black.

Stepping aside from Naraku's semi lifeless form stood Onigumo

"When you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Isn't that right, Naraku."

Onigumo said.

He was about to slit Naraku's throat when Kagura intervened,

**"DANCE OF BLADES!"**

She yelled sending Onigumo flying into a pillar.

Kagura then ran to Naraku she blasted a hole in the roof and flew off with Naraku, Kanna, and Kohaku on her feather.

"This isn't over!"

Onigumo yelled as he watched them escape.

Kagura needed to get help for Naraku

_'but from whom? Because of that bastard Onigumo, Naraku is despised everywhere by everyone. But. . . Maybe. . . Kagome could help us, it's a long shot but I got to try dame it!' _

With that in mind Kagura got Naraku and Kanna and flew off for help.

* * *

><p>As Kagome was leaving she turned around to say goodbye to Touga but saw that he was gone<p>

_'I'll miss you father I will continue to watch over my brothers like I always have. Thank you for giving me my family back.'_

"Kagome ya comming or what?"

Inuyasha called out.

Kagome turned to her brothers smiled

"race ya there"

she yelled as she ran by them full speed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hurried to catch up with their sister.


	4. Splitting Souls

InuTaisho's Daughter ch4

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon/powers'**

"Dialog"

**Ch.4 Splitting Souls**

* * *

><p>As the castle came into sight Kagome was thinking how the other's, Miroku, Sango, Shippo would react then she started thinking how Koga would react and for some reason thought it was amusing and giggled at the thought. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brought out from their own thoughts as they heard Kagome laughing.<p>

"What's up with you Kags?"

Inuyasha asked

"Yes, what it is you find so amusing."

Sesshomaru said as he was also curious at what was making his sister so amused.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just imagining what Koga's reaction will be when he learns that I am the little sister of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome said with a smirk earning a little growl from Inuyasha because he hated being called Lord or any other kind of honorific title. But then he thought about what Kagome said about Koga and laughed.

"I thought that you liked the Wolf Prince?"

Sesshomaru asked as he, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered the castle gates.

"I do, but just as a friend I don't know why Koga just can't understand that,"

Kagome said as she sat down on a nearby rock

"why does he keep coming after me when he has Ayame" she asked?

"Because Kagome, he is a thickheaded scrawny sorry excuse for a wolf who wouldn't know what was right in front of him unless it punched him in the face."

Inuyasha said as he sat down next to his sister.

"Besides you won't have to worry about Koga any longer because he has to ask us or rather ask Sesshomaru for his blessing for courting you,"

Inuyasha said with a smerk.

"Why would I need your blessings to ask for Kagome to become my intended?"

Koga said walking up behind Inuyasha with Miroku, Sango Shippo and Kirara.

"Wow! Kagome is that you?"

Sango said

"Kagome-Chan it's good to see you."

Miroku said

"Mama!

I missed you. Mama why do you look like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama?"

Said Shippo

"Thats what I would like to know why does MY Kagome look and smell like a mutt, did you have something to do with this half breed?"

Koga said as he groweled at Inuyasha.

Everyone around them silently backed away even Sesshomaru as Kagome growled and pounced on Koga

"Koga, the reason you need both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's permission to court me, and for the reason why I look like them is because I'm their little sister and you **WILL** respect them am I understood?"

Everyone except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a shocked expression on their faces but no one was more shocked than Koga who nodded his head as he got up from the ground when

Kagome turned on her heals and walked away from Koga but before she left she stopped and turned back around and spoke

"Oh and another thing I'm not your woman Koga. You already have a beautiful woman waiting for you If only you would acknowledge her every once in awhile. I'm flattered that you think highly of me but it wouldn't work out between us. You and Ayame are destined for each other just like Miroku is destined for Sango, Kikyo for Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru for Kagura. Everyone is destined for someone"

Kagome turned and was about to walk away when Miroku spoke up

"and what about you?"

Kagome looked at Miroku

"What about me?"

"well, you said that everyone here is destined for someone but you didn't mention yourself." Miroku said as he stood next to Sango.

"Oh, my intended is out there somewhere I just have to be patient."

Kagome said looking up at the sky

"Until then I have my family to take care of."

Kagome said as she looked at her friends and brothers.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! I can't find Rin."

Jaken squaked

"What do you mean you cannot find her? I left you in charge of her and you can't even do that much."

Sesshomaru said as looked ready to kill Jaken but before he could Kagome stepped in and asked Jaken where Rin was the last time he saw her. He told her that she was last seen in Sesshomaru's study.

* * *

><p>Kagome decided to go and look for Rin. She used her senses to find her, and was led out to the gardens to her favorite spot which was next to the red and white rose bushes as she got there she heard someone crying.<p>

"Rin?"

Rin looked up at the person who called out to her.

"Kagome!"

Rin ran up to Kagome and held onto her.

"Rin what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome asked as she kneeled by her niece's side and held her.

"Kagome Sesshomaru-Sama is going to send me away"

Rin cried

"What, Rin where did you hear that? Sesshomaru loves you as his own daughter. He would never get rid of you."

Kagome said as she wondered where Rin got heard this from.

"B-but some of the servants said that he would that he is getting tired of me being always underfoot and a nuisance."

Rin said as she cried even harder. Kagome let out a purr to soothe Rin

"Rin don't listen to them you are a very sweet and loving girl and I promise honey that Sesshomaru would never send you away"

Kagome said as she kissed Rin on the forehead as she rocked her.

Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled then she noticed on Kagome's head her doggie ears. Kagome watched her curious little eyes and answered her silent question.

"I'm Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's little sister I'm a half demon just like your uncle Inuyasha."

"YAY!"

Rin said as she hugged Kagome

"um. . . . could I touch your ears Auntie Kagome?"

Rin asked as her eyes widened into the puppy dog look and Kagome nodded her head and let her touch her ears and purred when Rin touched them.

Kagome and Rin got up and walked inside the castle. Kagome and Rin went into her brother's study knowing that he would probably be in there with Inuyasha and her friends.

* * *

><p>As Kagome and Rin entered the study Sesshomaru walked up to them<p>

"is everything alright?" he asked.

Kagome relayed what Rin had told her and Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin who was sitting in Kagome's lap.

"Rin, you're my pup I would never send you away,"

Sesshomaru said as he kneeled by Rin and wiped her tears away.

"So, you're not going to send me away Sesshomaru-Sama?

asked Rin, who was on the verg of tears again

"Kami no I never was"

Sesshomaru said as he held his daughter

"I love you papa"

said Rin as she hugged him everyone but Kagome was shocked at what they heard and witnessed.

"I love you too Rin." said Sesshomaru .

Rin then let go of Sesshomaru and happily skipped out of the room, while in the study everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru were still in shock at what just happened.

"Ok who are you and what happened to the Icy Cold Sesshomaru?"

Koga asked.

"I assure you that I am real in every way but my pup needed me and I couldn't ignore her. Now for the reason that you're here is so we can figure Naraku's next move in taking the Shikon Jewel."

"Well there are still the two jewel shards in Koga's legs and I can still sense Kohaku's jewel shards."

Kagome was about to continue when she noticed something odd and went out to the balcony behind Sesshomaru's desk.

"Kagome, what is it?"

Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome searching for something

"Usually I am able to sense an evil demonic aura but now I can't sense anything with either my miko or Demonic abilities. Miroku can you sense anything?" Kagome asked

"Now that you mention it I can't pick up any evil demonic auras.

'Did Naraku go into hiding again?'

Kagome thought then another thought came to mind, "when I was traveling with father I sensed a strong aura coming from the northwest it wasn't demonic or nor was it from a Miko I didn't think anything of it at the time but, maybe it as something to do with what I sensed earlier."

Kagome said as she looked from her brothers and friends.

"We'll head out to the northwestern area and check up on this disturbance first thing in the morning."

said Sesshomaru as he and everyone left from his study for the night.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to her room

"Kagome, are you sure about that strong aura that you sensed?"

He asked,

"Yes, it felt like two souls were splitting up."

Kagome said, as she tried to figure out exactly what it was that she sensed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome bid each other goodnight as they went to their rooms and slept.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Kagome bolted up from sleep as a thought jumped in her head<p>

'two souls splitting. . .no not splitting, separating, could Onigumo have somehow separated from Naraku. That's impossible unless he. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Awww who knew that Sesshomaru had this nice side to him <strong>

**SESSHOMARU: (This Sesshomaru ****does not**** do nice)**

**ME: (I know but in my story you do)**

**SESSHOMARU: (SIGH) (Why?)**

**ME: (because in all the stories that I've read I never really saw you with this nice side.)**

**SESSHOMARU: (SIGH) (Fine but ****ONLY**** in your story.) **

**ME: (Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I promise you won't regret this)**

**SESSHOMARU: walking away thinking **_**(The things I do for people)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far let me know what you think I won't be offended <strong>

**(Read and Review)**


	5. Kagome meets Onigumo

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.5

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon'**

"Dialog"

**Ch5. Kagome meets Onigumo**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_'two souls splitting. . .no not splitting, separating, could Onigumo have somehow separated from Naraku. That's impossible unless unless he was just using Naraku until he got his straight back._

_I have to find out my brothers will kill me for this but this can't wait_

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped out of bed and got dressed in a her fire rat Kemono, when she was done she grabbed her bow,some arrows , and her bag and hurried out of her room.<p>

Inuyasha was coming back from the kitchen when he noticed Kagome running out of the castle and hurried to go wake his brother up along with their comrades and follow her.

'I think, that large aura that I felt was that of Onigumo separating from Naraku.'

Kagome thought as she ran in the northwestern direction. It was pitch black out with only the full moon as her guide, which she used to her advantage to hide within the shadows from her enemies.

* * *

><p>*With Inuyasha and comrades*<p>

'Why would Kagome run off like that what reason does she have and not tell us or me I'm her best friend and brother'

Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the group were wondering the same thing why would Kagome run off unless something caught her attention

Sesshomaru remembered from when Kagome was just a pup she was always curious about everything around her and when something caught her attention or interest she would always try to figure out what it was that intrigued her.

'Kagome what is it that caught your attention now?'

Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Inuyasha

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll find her. She's not too far now."

* * *

><p>*with Kagome*<p>

As Kagome glided through the forest she heard movement coming from the bushes as Kagome scanned the area that she was in she sensed a jewel shard coming from behind the bushes behind her,

"who's there?"

Kagome spoke as she cautiously walked up to the shrub when whatever was behind that bush lunged at her with what looked like a chained sickle Kagome quickly dodged the sickle. She recognized who it was that tried to attack her.

"Kohaku?"

"Kohaku!"

Kagome yelled as Kohaku stopped and looked at the half demon that was in front of him he recognized that it was Kagome;

Kagome looked at the young demon slayer and saw that he was slightly wounded on his face and arm.

"Kohaku what happened? Who attacked you?"

Kagome asked, Kohaku looked at Kagome unsure of what to say would she even believe him. Waiting for him to answer she got her first aid kit out and motioned Kohaku over so she can help treat his wounds.

"It was Onigumo"

Kohaku said,

Kagome's eyes widened,

"how isn't he connected with Naraku?"

"Not anymore"

Kohaku said as he began to tell her what he witnessed

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"I grow tired of fighting with Inuyasha and his group. What are we even fighting for? Oh yeah a fucking jewel? 'It's all Onigumo's fault this was all his idea I never even existed until he showed up.' _

_**"Naraku! **_

_**I'm growing tired and impatient with you, either YOU come up with a plan to get the dame Shikon jewel or I will go and get them myself, honestly it isn't that complicated. **_

_**"Hmmm that's not a bad idea I mean, I only needed you until I got my strength back."**_

_Naraku was about to say something back when a large amount of pain surged through his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet then everything went black._

_Stepping aside from Naraku Semi lifeless form stood Onigumo,_

_"When you want something done right you have to do it yourself, Isn't that right Naraku?"_

_Onigumo said as he was about to kick Naraku but Kagura intervened _

_**"DANCE OF BLADES!"**_

_She yelled sending Onigumo falling to the ground._

_"This isn't over Kagura I will be back!" _

_Oni yelled as he escaped._

_'Flashback over'_

* * *

><p>'So, I was right that aura that I felt was that of Onigumo leaving Naraku'<p>

Kagome thought.

"Where is Naraku?"

She asked, but before Kohaku could answer a strong gust of wind came and almost blew Kohaku into a nearby tree Kagome quickly grabbed Kohaku before he could get seriously hurt.

"It's him."

Kohaku whispered

Kagome looked up at the person in front of her it was Onigumo (the best way I can describe Onigumo's appearance is Suikotsu from the band of 7 when he was about to kill Rin)

"you're Onigumo?"

Kagome questioned.

"Yes I am and I will be taking those jewel shards from you two."

Onigumo answered

"If you want them, then come and get them"

with that Kagome and Kohaku ran

"Kohaku, run to where ever you're hiding Naraku I will take care of him and will come find you."

Kagome saw that he was about to protest but then he complied and took off.

Kagome placed a barrier in the direction that the boy ran off in then ran off to a clearing.

* * *

><p>Onigumo was not far behind her when he attacked first by shooting a spider web and blocking her exit.<p>

"Well well what are you going to do Hanyou that I have you trapped ?"

Onigumo cooed

'I will fight you, idiot what do you expect me to do'

with that thought in mind Kagome flicked her wrist out and produced her acid claws and took a swipe at Onigumo who dodged the blow.

"Come now is that the best you can do"

Oni jested

**"BLADES OF PURIFICATION"**

Kagome yelled.

As Kagome and Onigumo exchanged blows with each other a bright light descended from the heavens and inside that light was a sword in a blood red sheath that landed at Kagome's feet and she heard a voice coming from the light

_'Kagome use this sword it will help you. Just channel your demonic and priestess aura into it the sword is called Taisetsunahito. I will leave you. For now_"

Kagome picked up the sword it hummed as she unsheathed it.

* * *

><p>*With Inuyasha*<p>

Inuyasha Sesshomaru and their group were got to the clearing when they saw the bright light coming from the sky then it disappeared then they saw Kagome wielding a sword. All was quiet, not a sound was made no one uttered a word that is until they all felt Kagome's aura come to life and spoke as quiet as the wind,

**"DRAGON LIGHTNING"**

bright light shot out of the sword and straight to Onigumo who dodged what would have been a fatal blow for him. As the power from Kagome's sword died down she began to feel really weak. They knew that if she didn't run she would be dead

"KAGOME RUN!"

Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get to his sister but was blocked by the spider webs that were surrounding the forest.

Inuyasha tried and tried but he couldn't cut the webs.

"Try all you like half breed your efforts are futile"

Onigumo yelled as he shot flamed webs at Kagome

"NO! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha screamed

Sesshomaru and their team tried to hold back their anger and fear. As they tried to find away to get to her Shippo looked up in the sky as he saw a shadow hovering over him

"MAMA!"

Everyone looked up in shock as they saw Kagome floating in a purple barrier.

"WHAT! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?"

Onigumo yelled then he remembered

'ah Naraku, I was wondering what happened to you So, you're still alive?'

Then he looked a Kagome and her group

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you but, I'm afraid that I have to cut our visit short Til next time" and with that Onigumo disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Powersabilities**

**Acid Whip (just like Sesshomaru's)**

**Blades of Purification**

**Toxic Flower Claw**

* * *

><p><strong>Taisetsunahito: Precious One<strong>

**Dragon Lightning**


	6. Expect the Unexpected

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.6

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon'**

"Dialog"

**Ch6. Unexpected Hero**

* * *

><p><em>"MAMA!"<em>

_Everyone looked up in shock as they saw Kagome floating in a purple barrier._

_"WHAT! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" _

_Onigumo yelled then he remembered _

_'ah Naraku, I was wondering what happened to you so, you're still alive?'_

_ Then he looked at Kagome and her group, _

_"well I'd love to stay and "chat" with you but, _

_I'm afraid that I have to cut our visit short until next time" _

_and with that Onigumo disappeared._

* * *

><p>Kagome was lowered to the ground safely as her family rushed out to the clearing and embraced her<p>

"Kagome are you all right?" they asked her

"Yes, I'm alright a little tired perhaps but I'm ok"

Then Kagome walked over to where she had received her sword Taisetsunahito, there in the clearing stood a tall demoness with white hair tied in two long pony tails (imagine Sailor Moon's hair only white) she wore a very lovely kimono that was in a shade of a baby blue and lavender color and in the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon it was Sesshomaru's mother and Kagome and Inuyasha's god/stepmother Saya.

Kagome walked over to her and bowed

"thank you Lady Saya"

Saya looked at her goddaughter and smiled

"my daughter I made a promise to your mother long ago that I would take care of you and Inuyasha as if you were my own. You've grown into a fine young woman and I am proud of you, I had this sword commissioned for you by Totosai with this sword you are able to use both your demonic and priestess abilities.

Now before I go, beyond this clearing is a cave where you will find Naraku, I know it will be hard to trust him but give him a chance and hear him out, it will be up to _you_ whether or not you want to help him just listen to your heart I know you will make the right choice."

Saya hugged her daughter, as she was walking away she heard Kagome call out

"wait!

Kikyo is in danger with Onigumo running loose, Inuyasha would be devastated if anything were to happen to her."

Saya looked at her daughter and smiled

"Say no more my dear I'll keep an eye on Kikyo and guide her to safety."

Then Kagome watched as Saya disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I know you heard what was said between me and Lady Saya"<p>

Kagome spoke, as Inuyasha and co. walked up to her as she spoke

"It did seem a little obvious that this was all Onigumo's idea and not Naraku's, think about it Naraku never would have existed if it wasn't for Onigumo," Kagome said.

"Let's go find him, the sooner we find him the sooner we can all go home"

Inuyasha called out

"I don't like this, what if this is a trap by Naraku?"

Koga asked,

"I don't like it either but I trust Kagome and she has never been wrong before."

"Inuyasha you can't be serious!"

Koga yelled

"Fine, but I'm not going to do this, your sister could very well lead into a trap"

Kagome over heard what Koga was saying and was about to say something back when Inuyasha spoke up

"I am serious Koga, if this was one of Naraku's tricks then why would he save Kagome not that I'm not grateful because I am I'm grateful that she was saved but why would he go out of his way just to save her?"

Inuyasha said as he walked away with Kagome next to him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled

"thank you, for believing me I know you're not liking this but I promise you that this is not one of Naraku's tricks."

"Kagome I'll always will believe you; never once had I heard a lie come from you. Even growing up you was always honest with people. I'm proud of you Kags I'm very proud"

Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

Kagome hugged him back then she remembered something that she and Saya discussed

"Inuyasha, I talked with Saya and I asked her to watch out for Kikyo, with Onigumo running around I don't know what will happen. But if anything were to happen then Saya will go to her and send both Kaede and Kikyo to the palace."

Inuyasha looked up at his sister

"Thank you Kagome I already lost Kikyo once I don't want to lose her again."

* * *

><p>Kagome led her group to the cave that Saya said to find they stepped inside with caution<p>

"Kohaku!

Are you here?"

Sango heard Kagome yell out to her little brother

"we're down here Kagome-chan"

Kohaku yelled

Kagome and her friends hurried to where Kohaku was. When they got to where Kohaku was they saw Naraku sitting up against a wall, his appearance was something that they were not expecting at all. His once fiery crimson eyes where now a dull violet color and his clothes were in shreds like they had gone through a large paper shredder.

"Let's get them back to the castle"

Sesshomaru said, as he carried a sleeping Kagura while Inuyasha and Kagome helped Sango and Miroku get Naraku up on Kasai one of Kirara's Kittens Kohaku helped Kanna onto Kirara,

"everyone ready? good then let's all go home"

Kagome said as she sat next to Naraku making sure that he didn't fall of Kasai.

* * *

><p><strong>So far I like my story I hope you do too.<strong>

**New Characters**

**Saya (Sesshomaru's mom)**

**Kasai (She is one of Kirara's Kittens later in the chapts.)**

**hmmm, I wonder why Koga is being like this. **


	7. New Allies

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.7

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**'Beast/inner demon'**

"Dialog"

**Ch.7 New Allies**

* * *

><p><em>Flashbackdream_

_As Kagome and her friends neared the castle Kagome noticed that Naraku was still unconscious then she looked up to Sesshomaru _

_"How's Kagura?" _

_Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and told her that Kagura was doing ok. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as they landed on the ground for they were near the castle grounds._

_"until we can fully trust Naraku we will place him in the Western wing of the castle" _

_Sesshomaru told Kagome and the rest his pack _

_"thank you, Sesshomaru" __Kagome whispered._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke to a very beautiful cloudy morning the birds were singing as a nice breeze came through the window and a loud crash was heard in the room next to hers.<p>

'Wait! a loud crash, Naraku!'

Kagome thought as she jumped out of bed and slipped on a robe over her nightgown which was baby pink and the robe was a baby blue color. And ran to the door that led to Naraku's room. When she entered the room she saw that Naraku had fallen out of bed, she rushed over and helped him up.

"Thank you, can you tell me where I am?" Naraku asked

"You are at my elder brother's castle you were unconscious, we brought you here because you were very badly wounded"

Kagome said as she helped him back on the bed.

"Why are you helping me, don't you know who I am?" Naraku asked,

Kagome looked at him and sighed

"I know very well who you are but that will not stop me from helping you,"

Naraku looked up to see who was talking to him and was shocked to see Kagome sitting next to him but what shocked him more was her appearance

"Kagome, how is it that you are a half-demon? last time I saw you were human either that or I must be hallucinating."

Kagome saw the look on his face and tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't

" No you're not hallucinating, And to answer your question I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's little sister,"

Naraku was about to say something when Kagome spoke up, "we should probably get ready for breakfast, the wash room is through the doors on the left.

I'm going to go and check up on Kagura and Kanna and then I will come back and escort you to the dinning hall" Kagome smiled, when she got up to leave she felt Naraku grab her hand

"why are you helping me?" Naraku asked, Kagome turned to face him and saw guilt and sorrow floating in his eyes.

"Because,everyone deserves a little help and kindness, even someone such as yourself, Naraku. I know what happened between you and Onigumo.

We, my bothers and my friends are willing, to help you destroy him I, am also willing to help you in any way." Naraku looked up at Kagome and thanked her for everything that she and her friends where doing

"We are also willing to give you a chance Naraku, should this be a trick of yours. . ."

Kagome was about to continue but was cut off by Naraku,

"I know what the consequenes will be, but I asure you that this is no trick. I am tired of fighting with you and your friends over the Shikon Jewel I don't want it anymore."

Naraku spoke. Then he looked up at Kagome and said

"Plus if this were one of my tricks as you call it, then why did I go out of my way to save you?" Kagome looked up into Naraku's eyes and saw nothing but truth, then finding her voice she said,

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but once I do I'll let you know my answer." Kagome said as she turned to leave so Naraku could freshen up.

* * *

><p>She walked out to Kagura and Kanna's room who were awake and trying to figure out where they were when they were startled by Kagome's voice<p>

"I'm glad to see you two awake, you are in my brother Sesshomaru's castle" Kagura's eyes widened;

"really, well I guess that explains why you look like Inuyasha except for the eyes and hair." Kagome looked up and giggled

"Yeah my eyes are like our father's my hair is like mine and Inuyasha's mom."

Then Kagome became serious, "you guys will be safe here from Onigumo, my family and I will do what we can to stop him,"

Kagome said as she looked up at Kagura who looked like she was about to spit fire.

"That bastard Onigumo has caused nothing but trouble for Naraku, had I not interviened he. . ."

Kagura couldn't speak anymore for she was still in shock at what she had almost witnessed, Kanna was also in shock because they both saw Naraku as a kind of brother or even as a father figure.

Kagome saw this and walked over to them and hugged them,

"and it's because of you he is here and very much alive, so don't go thinking about the 'what if's' ok?"

"Now, I'm sure you two would like to freshen up before heading to the dinning room, through those double doors behind you is a hot spring along the wall is all the bathing products that you need, when you're done Amai will be here waiting to help you get dressed and then she will escort you to the dinning hall."

Kagome got ready to leave when Kanna spoke up "Thank you, for helping us."

"Your welcome"

Kagome said as she walked out out of their room and headed to her bedroom to get ready for the morning meal.

* * *

><p>She entered her room and walked over to the large mohogany dresser and opened it. She picked out a navey blue colored kemono with a silver obi and a soft white undershirt to go with it and placed it on her bed next she went over to the shoe closet and grabbed a pair of back sandles and white socks and placed them at the foot of the bed. She then walked into her spa room and began bathing.<p>

As she was washing herself she began singing a little song that popped into her head as she heard the rain starting to fall

_Drip,drip,drop,_

_little April shower Beating a_

_tune as you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop_

_little April shower What can compare_

_with your beautiful sound _

_Beautiful sound Beautiful sound_

_Drip, drop, drip, drop_

_Drip, drip, drop, when the sky is cloudy_

_Your pretty music will brighten the day_

_Drip, drip, drop, when the sky is cloudy_

_You come along with a song right away_

_Come with your beautiful music_

_Drip,drip,drop,little April shower_

_Beating a tune as you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop little April shower_

_What can compare with your beautiful sound_

_Drip, drip, drop, when the sky is cloudy_

_You come along with your pretty little song_

_Drip, drip, drop, when the sky is cloudy_

_You come along with your pretty little song_

_Gay little roundelay_

_(gay little roundelay) _

_Song of the rainy day_

_(song of the rainy day)_

_How i love to hear your patter_

_Pretty little pitter patter_

_Helter skelter when you pelter_

_Troubles always seem to scatter_

_Drip,drip,drop,little April shower_

_Beating a tune as you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop little April shower_

_What can compare with your beautiful sound_

_Drip,drip,drop,little April shower_

_Beating a tune as you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop little April shower_

_What can compare with your beautiful_

_sound Beautiful sound,_

_mmm._

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped falling as Kagome finished her song and getting dressed and was on her way to Naraku's room,<p>

"Naraku"

Kagome called as she knocked on the door When Naraku opened the door his eyes went wide at what he saw,

there stood Kagome her hair slightly pulled back into a half pony tail to make it look longer, she was dressed in a Navy Blue kemono with a soft white undershirt, a silver obi that hugged her waist nicely, and on her dainty feet were a pair of white socks and black sandles.

"You look positively raidiant Lady Kagome" Naraku said as he took her by the hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed

"thank you, Naraku and may I say you also are looking very distinguished."

Naraku wore a white kemono with a light blue undershirt, a pair of darkblue pants his long black wavy hair was pulled back into a high pony tail which fell over his shoulders, and on his feet where a pair of black boots. Kagome snapped out of her observing when Naraku spoke

"shall we be going to the dinning hall or are you going to stand there and look at me?" he said with a smirk

"I'm sorry for staring at you like that it's just, I've never seen you in anyother color except for black"

Kagome said with a blush as they walked down to the dinning hall where everyone was waiting for them to show.

* * *

><p>"When will they get down here? I'm hungry!"<p>

"Inuyasha when are you not hungry and will you cease with the yelling?"

Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who ignored his brother but sat quietly as he saw the doors open and walking through them were Naraku and Kagome

"good morning mama!, you look pretty mama,

Can we go outside later and play mama?"

Shippo said as he jumped into her arms and hugged her.

Kagome looked at her son smiled "good morning to you too Shippo we'll most definatly go outside, but later ok because it's still wet and muddy."

"Aw ma that's no fun all the mud would be dry."

"I don't think Uncle Sesshomaru would like mud in the castle." Kagome said as she placed Shippo on the floor.

Shippo then looked up at Naraku as he puffed out his chest

"If you hurt my mama or my friends I'll use my foxfire on you."

Naraku looked down at Shippo and with a smirk he got down to his level and said

"you have my word little kitsune I won't do anything hurt your mama or friends."

Naraku said as he patted Shippo on the head. Then he looked up at the rest of the group

"You all have my word."

"We believe you Naraku, NOW! lets eat" Inuyasha yelled.

As everyone sat down to eat there was a loud

"SLAP!"

"THUD!"

everyone looked at Miroku who had a nice hand print on his face was getting up from the ground

"was it worth it Miroku?" Kagome asked as she saw him trying to grope Sango again.

"It's always worth it Lady Kagome."

Sango whirrled around and again smacked Miroku upside the head

"PERVERT!"

"my dear Sango it's this darn cursed hand,"he whined

"Miroku,

I think it's your brain that's cursed not your hand." Sango said,

Naraku looked at Kagome as she laughed "don't worry you'll get use to this," she whispered to him "they do this almost everyday" Naraku nodded his head in understanding.

After breakfast was finished Kagome, Naraku, and her friends gathered together in Sesshomaru's study to descuss how to get rid of Onigumo

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I bet none of you expected that from Naraku lol. <strong>

**Naraku's look is like the one from the episode when he first appears in Sango's village. (I think)**

**Amai: Sweet**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please :-)<strong>


	8. Dance with Me

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.8

'Thought'

_'Flashback'_

**"BEAST"**

**'inner demon'**

"Dialog"

* * *

><p>The tension in the room was so thick that you could slice a sword through it as Koga was fuming mad over the fact that Kagome was helping the enemy and everyone was going along with it and Naraku was sitting by <em>his<em> intended flirting with her.

'Just you wait Naraku I will kill you and no one will stop me'

Koga thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha finally got his attention

"Hey fleabag pay attention!" said, Inuyasha.

Koga looked up at Inuyasha

"why I personally don't care what happens with Naraku far as I'm concerned he could. . . .

"Koga!

I am getting really tired of your attitude."

Kagome said as she motioned for Rin and Shippo to leave the room, Shippo did as his mother said and left the room with Rin.

"Why are you acting like this Koga?"

Koga looked up at Kagome then pointed a finger at Naraku

"the answer is sitting right next to you Kagome may I remind you that he was and still is the enemy and may I also remind you that he's the one that caused Sango to lose her entire family to Kohaku,

AND!

he's also the one who tricked Kikyo to pin Inuyasha your best friend and brother to the Sacred Tree for fifty years, or have you forgotten those little details Ka Go Me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she got up from where she was sitting walked over to Koga and got into his face

"I know perfectly what happened fifty years ago, Onigumo was the one who tricked both Inuyasha and Kikyo, Naraku was nowhere near them, and as for Sango I never told you how she lost her family."

Kagome walked away from Koga.

"I understand that it will take a long time for me to earn everyone's trust..."

Naraku paused looking at Koga then back at the other members in the room,

"I'm not proud of what I had aloud to happen, and I am truly sorry. Lady Sango, what happened with your family I swear tried to stop Onigumo, if I could go back in time and change what happened I would believe me I would."

Sango looked up at Naraku

"I remember that day I saw how you were trying, thank you and as much as I would like to go back and change what happened I couldn't because changing it would mean not being able to meet any of you."

Then Naraku turned and looked at Inuyasha before sitting down,

"as for what happened between you and Kikyo I had nothing to do with it. I never even existed fifty years ago."

Inuyasha looked at him and said

"I kinda had that figured out Naraku but thanks for saying it anyway."

"Koga, before you go around accusing people of crimes that you think they comitted, you may want to get your facts straight first other wise you'll look like a complete jackass in front of everyone around you."

Kagome said as everyone got ready to leave room to head down to the dojo .

Koga was speechless when something snapped inside him rushed after Kagome and Naraku

* * *

><p>"Koga!<p>

stop!"

Kagome yelled as she tried to pull Koga off of Naraku only to be thrown into a nearby pillar Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their friends got to Kagome when they heard a very angry snarl come from Kagome as the watched her transform into her full demon side

**"KOGA! YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM NARAKU RIGHT NOW. "**

Kagome said as she rammed her body into Koga.

Koga looked at Kagome who was standing infront of Naraku

**"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE" **

Koga was beyond pissed as he lunged at Kagome and pinned her up against a pillar with a hand wrapped around her throat

**"YOU BITCH HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE THAT BASTARD OVER ME? YOUR A TRAITOR "**

Koga snarled as he and Kagome attacked each other,

Sesshomaru desided to end the fight before Kagome or Koga did something that they'd would regret later.

**"ENOUGH! **

**KOGA I WANT YOU TO LEAVE HERE AND ****YOU'RE TO STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME AND NARAKU!"**

Koga looked at Sesshomaru and snarled at him (Which by the way was a very bad Idea)

**"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND PROTECT THOSE TRAITORS ESPECIALLY HER" **

Sesshomaru lunged at Koga and held him by his throat

**"DO NOT QUESTION ME WOLF. I TRUST MY SISTER ALOT MORE THAN YOU DO, NOW I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN LEAVE HERE AND **YOU _WILL_ TO STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME AND NARAKU, ****

****DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"** **

Sesshomaru let go of Koga as he looked at everyone

"this isn't over You all better be watching your backs"

Koga said as he was escorted out by the palace guards.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome to see if she was alright. When he got to her he saw Naraku laying on her lap. Kagome looked up from Naraku as she senced someone near her she let out a warning to the intruder<p>

**"Kagome it's me Sesshomaru your brother, are you alright"**

Kagome heard her brother's voice and spoke

**"Is he gone Sesshomaru?"**

Sesshomaru nodded as he saw her demon side receding

"thank you"

Kagome whispered as she stroked Naraku's hair. Sesshomaru called for on of the guards to help carry Naraku up to his room.

The guard laid Naraku on his bed as Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome

"I'll be in my study if you need me"

Kagome nodded as he left the room.

Kagome walked over to his side so she could treat his wounds, as she was checking him she saw him move

"Kagome?"

Naraku called out

"I'm here Naraku" said Kagome as she caressed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Naraku said

"Naraku, you've got nothing to apologize for, Koga was just upset because he knows that I'm right and that he is wrong about you. I know the truth behind you and Onigumo and I'm sticking to what I believe to be true."

Naraku looked at Kagome as she got up to get clothes for him. Kagome walked back to Naraku, helped him up and dressed his wounds,

"Kagome may I hear you sing again?"

Kagome shifted and looked up at him,

"I heard you singing this morning and I was wondering if you could sing for me?"

Kagome smiled as they walked

* * *

><p><em>As you go through life you'll see <em>

_There is so much that we _

_Don't understand  
>And the only thing we know <em>

_Is things don't always go _

_The way we planned  
>[But you'll see every day] <em>

_[That we'll never turn away] _

_When it seems all your dreams come undone  
>[We will stand by your side]<em>

_ [Filled with hope and filled with pride]_

_ We are more than we are We are one  
><em>

_If there's so much I must be_

_ Can I still just be me _

_The way I am?  
>Can I trust in my own heart <em>

_Or am I just one part_

_ Of some big plan?  
>[Even those who are gone] <em>

_[Are with us as we go on] _

_Your journey has only begun  
>[Tears of pain, tears of joy] <em>

_[One thing nothing can destroy] _

_Is our pride, deep inside _

_We are one  
>[We are one, you and I]<em>

_ [We are like the earth and sky] _

_One family under the sun  
>[All the wisdom to lead] <em>

_[All the courage that you need] _

_You will find when you see _

_We are one _

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the dojo finishing their sparing session when they heard an explosion<p>

"What the hell was that?"

Inuyasha said as he flew to the door. Then they saw a bright light fill the guarden

"KAGOME!"

both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran outside to find their sister.

* * *

><p>As they came to a finish Naraku pulled Kagome close to him so close that they can feel each other's heart beating, they held each other like that until they were interupted<p>

"ku ku ku, well well so this is were you were hiding Naraku"

Onigumo said as he hovered over them

"Kagome go now I can't let him hurt you" Naraku whispered,

Kagome looked at Naraku

"No!

I'm not leaving you here,Onigumo just what do you want"

" I only desire two things one is the Shikon Jewel and second is the lovely Miko who saved me fifty years ago but then gave her heart to that filthy half-demon brother of yours"

Kagome's eyes widened

'Kikyo'.

"Now give me the Shikon" Onigumo yelled as he flew at them.

"think again Onigumo,

**'****BLADES OF PURIFICATION****'**

Kagome yelled as she and Naraku dodged Onigumo.

Naraku then raised his arm up (like Sesshomaru when he produces his acid whip) and shouted

**"****FLAME THROWER****" **as flames came spiraling out of his claws

"Impressive Naraku"

Onigumo chuckled as he shot a web out towards him, Naraku dodged him then turned around

**"****BLADES OF FIRE"**

Naraku yelled and creasent shaped flames came flying out towards Onigumo

* * *

><p>Onigumo saw that Naraku was growing tired so decided to turn his attention towards Kagome who pulled out her sword Taisetsunahito<p>

**"DRAGON LIGHTNING"**

Kagome yelled as a bright white dragon flew out of the sword and struck Onigumo.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were half way to the guarden when Inuyasha felt something tugging at his inner demon then he and his brother felt something that made their blood run cold as they ran faster they heard Naraku yelling for them<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome thought that she had killed him she walked over to Naraku and hugged him as she looked up she saw Onigumo pull out a dagger Kagome quickly pushed Naraku away as Onigumo plunged the knife into Kagome's chest.<p>

"NO KAGOME!"

Naraku screamed as he ran to her side he looked up to see that Onigumo had disappeard

"SESSHOMARU INUYASHA!"

"Kagome hang on your brothers are on their way."

That was the last thing Kagome heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I have something special in stored for Kagome <strong>

**Oh and by the way Kagome's fighting attitude is just like Inuyasha's **


	9. The Change

InuTaisho's Daughter ch.9

'Thought'

_'Flashback'/Dream_

**"BEAST"**

**'inner demon'**

"Dialog"

* * *

><p><em>Kagome awoke to find that she was surrounded by a white mist as a figure in white came towards her. <em>

_"Wh...Wh__o are you? Where am I? Kagome asked _

_"you are in between worlds as for who I am." _

_The figure said as she stepped forward Kagome's eyes widened _

_"M-Mother?" _

_Izayoi smiled and nodded as she hugged her daughter _

_"I've missed you so much so has Inuyasha" _

_Kagome said, with tears running down her cheek. Izayoi looked at Kagome and was awed at how beautiful her daughter has grown. Then she became serious._

_"Kagome I need you to listen very carefully both you and Inuyasha are in great danger this Onigumo character is growing stronger I need you both to take this potion that your father gave to me, it will help you." _

_Izayoi said as she took out two small bottles and handed them to Kagome _

_"The red bottle is for Inuyasha and the pink is yours It's very imperative that you and your brother take this" _

_"Mom what will it do exactly?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mother._

_"The potion will make you and Inuyasha become a full demon like Sesshomaru." _

_Kagome looked at her mom with wide eyes. _

_"I know that you will make the right desison regarding Naraku and you are right in trusting him,_

_I'm so proud of you my daughter please tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I love and miss them and that I'm proud of each one of them." _

_Izayoi whispered as she faded away into the mist._

* * *

><p>*Kagome point-of-view*<p>

Kagome woke to see Naraku sitting asleep by her bedside 'has he been here all night?' she thought as she stroked Naraku's hair.

* * *

><p>*Naraku point-of-view*<p>

Naraku felt something touching his head and woke up to see Kagome wide awake and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank Kami, are you alright, how are you feeling?" he asked as he held her,

"I'm feeling better"

Kagome said as Naraku hugged her and whispered to her

"I thought I'd lost you."

Kagome embraced Naraku, when she remembered her dream and panicked

"Kagome what's wrong?"

asked Naraku as he saw Kagome reaching down into her pocket and pulled out two small bottles one with red and another with pink liquid then he heard Kagome speak,

"Naraku where is Inuyasha? I need to see him right away"

"Kagome what's wrong and what are those bottles?" Naraku asked.

"I'll explain when we find Inuyasha,"

Kagome said as the two of them hurried down to her brother's study.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sesshomaru's study*<strong>

'I hope Kagome pulls through; if I see Onigumo again I'm going to rip him to fucking shreds.'

Inuyasha thought as he was looking out of the window and into the sky

'Please I know your up there please don't take her...Kagome's not only my sister but she also my best-friend please let her live Kami,'

"she'll be alright little brother she's stronger than all of us put together"

Sesshomaru admitted. He was about to speak again when he heard the door opening and walking in was Naraku with Kagome right behind him.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked from behind Naraku and ran up to her brothers and hugged both of them<p>

"Thank Kami you're alive"

Inuyasha said as he pulled his sister in his arms then she went over and hugged Sesshomaru

"don't ever scare us like that again" He whispered into her ear as a lone tear fell from his eye

"I'll try" she said as she wiped his tear away knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't want to be seen crying. Then she remembered why she came into her brothers' study and looked over at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I need to speak with you now it's very important that you listen to what I'm about to tell you. "Sesshomaru, Naraku could you also stay"

She said as she saw her brothers and Naraku nodding their head. She began telling Inuyasha what their mother told her, Inuyasha looked up at her

"so unless you and I drink this potion. . . ."

Kagome nodded as she handed him his bottle.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their potion when all of a sudden they were ingulfed in a light that mirrored the color of their aura and youki Inuyasha was ingufed in a red light and Kagome a bright pink. Sesshomaru and Naraku covered their eyes for the lights were too bright, when the light show was done they opened their eyes and were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stepped forward first, he was as tall and regall like Sesshomaru but still held alittle rugged side to him, his hair a tiny bit longer, on the side of his head were elfish ears like his brother's he bore the crescent moon on his forehead and each cheek he had the same stripes as Sesshomaru but where his are magenta Inuyasha's is navy blue,and he also sported a nice fluffy tail like Sesshomaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Then all eyes turned to Kagome as she walked up she was slightly taller her once ebony hair is now jet black with blue streaks that can only be seen in the sun and at the tips were white, she had pointed elfish ears, two pink strips on each side of her face and on her eyelids, in the center of her forehead was the crescent moon and in the middle was a teardrop her once sapphire eyes were now an icy blue (imagine Naraku's eyes only light light blue) and last but not least her once small tail is now a medium sized fluffy tail.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled as they tried to get used to their new body when Inuyasha just thought of something<p>

"Kagome we forgot one important thing Tetsusaiga can only. . ."

Kagome smiled "the sword changed along with you so you can still use the sword."

* * *

><p>It was close to lunch when Kagome, her two brothers and Naraku emerged from Sesshomaru's study and into the dinning hall everyone was inside already when they entered.<p>

"NARAKU!"

came a yell when Kagura and Kanna ran up to him and hugged him Kagome watched and smiled as she walked up to her friends. Miroku saw Kagome and already his Henti mind was working and before he could say anything stupid Sango smacked his head knocking him unconscious

"Kagome thank goodness your alright"

Sango said as she hugged her best friend/sister. It was then that she noticed her friends appearance

"Kagome you look wonderful but how did you become a full-demon?"

She asked as Kagome launched into her story. Sango, and Miroku looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, as they continued to talk Naraku looked up at Kagome then excused himself from the dinning hall. Kagome noticed this and quietly fallowed him as he walked out to the gardens and sat near the koi pond

"Naraku, is everything alright?"

Kagome asked as she sat down next to him and brushed her fingers threw his hair.

"Why did you save me, why did you put your life on the line for someone like me?"

He asked in a faint whisper, she lifted her palm to his cheek

"because I love you and I'd do anything to protect you."

Kagome said as she scooted closer to Narkau and held him in her arms

* * *

><p><strong>InuYasha: "Lady Inu20 may I have a word with you"<strong>

**Me: "Of course Inuyasha, what's up" **

**InuYasha: "Ok I can handle cute and fuzzy (as much as I detest those words) I can even handle you changing me into a full-Demon BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE MY ASSHOLE BROTHER!"**

**ME: "oh come on Inuyasha It's just a story get over it. You and your brother are my favorite characters who need to start getting a long with each other **

**Sesshomaru: "and who says that we have to get along"**

**ME: "Sesshomaru when did you get here?" **

**Sesshomaru: "I was in my room sleeping when I heard you two fighting"**

**Inuyasha: "Awww poor wittle Sesshomaru did we desturb your wittle nappy wappy"**

**Sesshomaru: (walks up to Inuyasha) "BONK"**

**ME: (trying not to laugh but failing) "I apologize for waking you"**

**Sesshomaru: "Hn" (walking back to his room)**

**ME: "Read and reveiw" (dragging an unconsious Inuyasha out of room)**


End file.
